fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Utah
Utah is a girl from Calypso Island. She debuted in Papa's Freezeria and has made appearances onwards. She currently works as a chef for Papa's Pastaria along with Doan. Appearance Utah has brown shoulder-length hair in pigtails held by yellow bands. She wears a beach shirt, denim cutoff jeans with a brown rope belt around her waist, and white shoes with yellow laces. Flipdeck Info Utah lives a relaxing life on the shores of Calypso Island. She carves out a living on the small island by offering guided hiking excursions for the many tourists. She lives in a beach bungalow on the south side of the island with her older sister, Nevada. Utah’s a big fan of Papa's Freezeria, but has made many trips off the island to check out his latest restaurants. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Cookie Dough * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Sprinkles * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pecan Toast * Cinnamon * 3 Strawberries * Raspberries * Honey * Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Mayo * Bacon * Medium Patty * Cheese * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 6 Spicy Garlic Wings * 6 Calypso Boneless Wings * 3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Pretzel Bun * Salsa * Relish * Mustard * Wild Onion Sauce * Bacon * Small Tangerine Pop * Large Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Paper Umbrella (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Paper Umbrella (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Strawberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Syrup *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In the Pineapple Division, she won to Mindy and Sasha, but then lost to Peggy. 2012: In the Blueberry Division, she won to Wendy and Scooter. But in the semifinals of the tournament she lost to Clover. 2013: She won to Cecilia and Ivy making her the champion of Hyper Green Division. She won against Tohru in the semifinals but lost to Willow in the finals. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria and it's HD Version, she is unlockable along with cookie dough. *In Pancakeria, she is unlockable along with cocoa. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Pink Lemonade Syrup. Ranks Papa's Freezeria Rank: 1 (Day 2) Papa's Pancakeria : Rank 19 Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank Papa's Wingeria: Random Day Customer Papa's Hot Doggeria: 40 Papa's Cupcakeria: 29 Trivia *Her signature color is yellow. *It is revealed that she has a sister, Nevada. And interestingly, both of them have been named after U.S. states. *She orders the most bacon in Burgeria. *She does very well in Papa's Next Chefs tournaments, usually getting into the semi-finals. Gallery 212px-14.PNG Taylor and Utah.jpg|Won the Blueberry Division along with Taylor. Photo0268-1-.jpg|Utah is not pleased. Utah.png|Utah Fan Art Utah14.png|Utah on Papa's Next Chefs tournament. Untitled1.jpg|Nevada, her elder sister, confirmed at the Flipdeck #71. 1233678.jpg|Thumbs up! Perfect Utah.png Utah with her color.jpg|Utah Utah.PNG|Utah and Matt Champion of the Hyper Green Divison in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. Screenshot 5.png|She in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 finals. She lost to Willow. Utah Art.PNG Utah RULES!.png Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Worker mochup.jpg Thanksgiving01.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Utah.png Poor Utah.png Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg Nan.png|Utah get's a perfect score in Pastaria from her sister, Nevada Bruna Table Order.jpg|Utah taking Bruna's order from Doan Utah Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Utah in Papa's Freezeria HD poor_utah.jpg|In 2011, she debuted in Freezeria. Mad Utah.jpg|Angry Utah HD Sisters.png Dancing Utah.jpg|Utah dancing do the moves.jpg|Utah dancing with Allan and Xolo. 212px-18.PNG ChibiMaker utah.jpg|utah chibi maker Utah sprite edit.PNG|Eightball strikes again. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Teens Category:Summer Luau Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa’s Freezeria debuts Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:Families Category:U customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Worker